Shadekit (OS)
|pastaffie=ShadowClan |death=Fed too many poppy seeds |kit=Shadekit |star=Shadekit |mother=Unnamed she-cat |brother=Littlekit |livebooks=''Skeleton'' }} Shadekit is a jet-black tom with yellow eyes. History In the 100 OneShot Book ''Skeleton :Dawnkit presses her head into her mother's body for comfort. Shadekit confidently assures Dawnkit that everything will be okay. When Dawnkit asks how he knows, he giggles and replies that StarClan had told him. He asks whether Dawnkit wants to play with him, and Dawnkit hesitates, before whimpering that she's too tired and hungry. Shadekit insists that it will take her mind off of it, so she caves in and accepts, asking what they will play. Shadekit exclaims that they should beat WindClan. When Dawnkit asks why, he explains that they're part of the reason that ShadowClan is starving, adding that StarClan was angry at the WindClan leader for trying to overtake the forest, thus causing them to send down a lightning strike to start a fire, which had spread to the forest territories. Dawnkit points out that there was also the sickness. Shadekit shoots back that ShadowClan suffered from illnesses all the time, but with the lack of prey, it makes it harder to counter the sickness, leading Shadekit to accuse WindClan again. :Dawnkit finally gives in to Shadekit's reasoning, then says she wants to be Frogclaw. Shadekit disagrees, grinning and claiming that he should be Frogclaw. He tells her she has to be a she-cat, then suggests Paleflower. Dawnkit wrinkles her nose at him and replies that she didn't even fight any battles. He laughs, saying she doesn't get to fight, and he'll protect her. His eyes gleam as he looks at Dawnkit. :She yawns, already bored of the game. She flops onto the ground and looks up, slightly disorientated. She complains about her hunger, and Shadekit sighs, lying down next to her and agreeing. They fall silent, and Shadekit's ears prick. He excitedly announces he thinks he hears the hunting patrol coming back. The leader of the hunting patrol, Foxstrike, enters the camp with a line of warriors. They report that they only managed to find the remains of a fox kill. Badgerstar suggests that the kits may want it. They give the kits the bloody carcass. :When Dawnkit offers it to her mother, her mother replies that she isn't hungry. After they finish the prey, Dawnkit murmurs that she's cold, and Shadekit agrees, saying he is as well, and they snuggle together. Dawnkit falls asleep on him. She wakes, noting that only the side touching Shadekit was warm. When Dawnkit finds out that her mother had died while they were sleeping, Shadekit is the one to pull her back into the nursery when she tries to find her mother's body again. :Later, she feels Shadekit press his nose into her fur to comfort her. When Shadekit asks whether Dawnkit had heard about Littlekit, his brother, Dawnkit humors him by nodding and revealing that Littlekit had practically disappeared, leaving barely a trace of him behind. Shadekit asks Dawnkit what she thinks happened to him, and Dawnkit replies that she doesn't know. :Some time later, after Dawnkit had drifted into a sleep, Shadekit shifts, thus waking Dawnkit up. Dawnkit soon finds out why he had moved; a brown tom had been padding up to them. He greets them quietly, then adds they look cold. Dawnkit tells him to go away, but the tom persists, saying that it wasn't right to let them suffer like that. Shadekit, defeated, asks him what choice they had. The tom murmurs that they do have a choice, before pushing two poppy seeds each towards them. When Shadekit inquires as to what they are, the tom replies that they'll make them sleep forever. In a small voice, Shadekit whimpers that he wants to live, and the tom says that everyone wants to live, but eventually everyone dies, so some ways are better than others. He begs them to eat it, as it'll take their pain away, adding that StarClan would welcome them. :Bitterly, Dawnkit says she doesn't care whether StarClan would welcome them or not, since they caused it all. She looks over at Shadekit, and continues that she couldn't continue this, and pushes two of the four poppy seeds towards Shadekit's paws. He expresses his fear to her, and Dawnkit tries to soothe him, saying that wherever they go they'll go together. Shadekit stares at her, then licks up the two seeds, Dawnkit doing the same. When the tom prepares to leave, Shadekit tells him to stay, and the tom does. As the life leaves them, Dawnkit murmurs to Shadekit that she is cold. Family '''Mother:' *Unnamed she-cat: Brother: *Littlekit: References & Citations Category:ShadowClan cats Category:Deceased characters Category:Kits Category:100 OneShot characters Category:Major characters Category:Males Category:Skeleton characters Category:StarClan cats